wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Qing Tan
Qing Tan Is an orphan who was adopted by Liu Yan. Appearance She has a small face and was rather elaborate, her huge eyes glittered, making her look extremely adorable.Appearance:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman Personality She is happy that Liu Yan to take here in. Therefor she is willing to put her life in danger to get elixirs for Lin Dong. History Qing Tan along with Lin Dong found the Secret Cave in their younger days.Secret Cave:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool Qing Tan is an orphan and was adopted by Liu Yan not long after Lin Dong was born. Her name was given by Liu Yan.Name:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman She was searching for elixirs to aid Lin Dong in his training. Then an accident happened and she injured herself. Lin Xiao forbade her to venture into the woods.Searching elixirs:【WDQK】Chapter 7 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman She once was afraid that training would make you ugly. Therefor she never trained.Training:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch Qing Tan frequently collapses and emits chilling cold. When this happens her hair glittering with ice crystals. This happened since young. Over these past ten years, she has suffered immensely due to this chilling cold. Under the effects of this chill, her insides will be tormented by extreme pain. Lin Xiao could not find any solution to alleviate her condition. He once tried to use Yuan Force to forcefully expel the chilling cold, but in the end, he had to spend nearly half a month in bed in order to remove the chilling cold that entered his body.Illness:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl Story Because Lin Dong lack in Elixirs She wants to find some in the forest. She eventually found the Scarlet Sun Grass. However soon after Lin Shan plans to take it from her by force. He lied to her as he said if she gave him the elixir he wouldn't attack Lin Dong. However, as soon as Lin Dong appeared he attacked him anyway.Bullying Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 8 – Clash Because of this she wants to train as she saw Lin Xia in action.Training:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch Back home she suddenly collapses and is emitting chilling cold. Lin Dong takes her in his arms and wants to call his father. Qing Tan however refuses. Lin Dong then takes her to her bed as suddenly Lin Dong's Stone Talisman is sucking up the chilling cold.Stone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl Qing Tan appears in front of Lin Dong. She tells him that she has Yuan Power. Lin Dong is shocked. This implies that she must have advanced to Tempered Body 6th Layer. When Lin Dong tested her he confirms it. He deduces that this must be from the chilling cold in her body. Qing Tan asks Lin Dong if they could go to the bazaar. At which Lin Dong agrees.Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 31 – Monster When entering the bazaar they both are stunned with the amount of people and shops there are. Lin Dong takes the opportunity to sell some of the Red Liquid of the Stone Talisman in order to get some grade 3 Elixirs. He managed to get 5 of them. Suddenly they see Lin Shan running and falling. He was bruised like he was at the losing end of a fight. He tells Lin Dong that they are being attacked by the Xie Family's younger generation.Xie Family:【WDQK】Chapter 32 – The Underground Bazaar Goals Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Abilities Strengths *Terminus Devil BodyHeavenly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 153 – Terminus Devil Body Weaknesses Progression Yuan Power *Tempered Body 6th LayerTempered Body 6th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 31 – Monster *Tempered Body 7th Layer (2 months from Tempered Body 6th Layer)Tempered Body 7th Layer:【WDQK】Chapter 37 – Breakthrough *Earthly Yuan Early Stage (5 and a half months from Tempered Body 7th Layer)Earthly Yuan Early Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 69 – Calamity *Heavenly Yuan Stage (8 months from Earthly Yuan Early Stage)Heavenly Yuan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 153 – Terminus Devil Body *Initial Yuan Dan StageInitial Yuan Dan Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 194 – Black Yin Dan Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc *Blood Cloth Sect’s Revenge Arc Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Orphan Category:Lin Family Category:Adopted Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Initial Yuan Dan Stage